Secret of the Living Island
by Ij500
Summary: The cluefinders got to the Bermuda Triangle to investigate the disappearance of ships within the area. But when a tsunami shipwrecks them, it becomes a race against time to find everyone and get off the island before the volcano blows. But the Cluefinders will also uncover a dark secret about the island.
1. Shipwrecked

**Shipwrecked**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The scene was set underwater in the Pacific Ocean and a ship was down there and there was an opening on the side of it. The camera zooms in and there is an object with writing on it.

"A little to your left, Laptrap. There"

"Another one is down here just like you said, Donnie"

Donnie: "Yeah, but what could it mean, any ideas Serena?"

"Nope, I don't know. Laptrap, scoop up the artifact and head on back."

Laptrap: (sigh) "'Scoop up the artifact, Laptrap. Fix the minisub, Laptrap. Blowdry my hair, Latrap'"

Then, the minisub was pulled out of the water by a crane. Once it was set down, the door opened and Laptrap immediately flew out the of the sub. Serena and Donnie were each holding an artifact.

Serena: "Look what we found, captain Homato another one"

He was a humanoid rat like Splinter and related to him. He was also captain of the ship he and everybody else was on. The Cluefinders were told about ships disappearing in the Bermuda Triangle and were asked to investigate. He gladly gave them a lift to the Bermuda Triangle to help them.

Homatu: "They certainly are peculiar, Serena"

Leo: "Do you think they're related to the disappearances around here?"

Donnie: "Maybe"

Dannie: "What do you mean, 'maybe'?"

"Supernatural things are said to happen here, but I for one, find that illogical. I'm sure there's a rational explanation for this. It's possible-"

Raph: "You can shut up about it?"

Leo: "Guys, focus. We need to figure out what's going on around here."

Serena: "Where is Mikey and the others?"

Dannie: "Helping the cook. Captain Homato said to Po, the Furoius Five, and Mikey it was okay to help out."

BOOM

Mikey: "Dude, sorry. There must've been too much yeast in that pizza dough."

Tigress: "You think?"

Danny: "Okay, okay. Let's calm down guys. We'll just try that again and do better this time" But before they could go back inside...

"Captain, island dead ahead" The others in the kitchen heard him and everyone went to the front of the ship.

Homato: "Well Cluefinders, it looks like we've found what we've been searching for." An island was within yards of the ship. "This island isn't on any of my charts"

"Captain, a tsunami heading right for us!"

Po: "Tsu-what now?"

Crane: "Tsunami Po, as in a tidal wave"

Homato: "Hard to Port! Our only chance is to steer right into it."

Mikey: "Have you gone loco, captain?"

Mantis: "This isn't gonna end well" Then, the wave came up and crashed on the ship. Everyone was swept away to the island, but not altogther.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

Mmn, oh man. Everything feels like it's spinning, and i don't know if i'm dead or alive. I hope my sister and the others are alive.

"...ny"

Huh, is someone or something there? I couldn't make out the sound too well

"...nny" A little more clear that time. It sounded like a voice, although the voice was still unclear

"DANNY"

That time, I opened my eyes and saw Mantis on me. Glad he was okay and alive. Come to think of it, i'm alive!

"M-M-Mantis?"

"Yeah, glad you're okay. Come on, try to get up" It wasn't easy, though. I felt like my body was so sore, it would hurt to twitch a muscle. But by the second, I could get up on my feet and gain my bearings. "Where are the others?"

Mantis: "Don't know, you were the first person I saw when I woke up."

"Danny!" I turned and saw my sister, boy was I relieved. She ran to me and I hugged as tightly as I could out of joy.

Serena: "Danny, I was afraid you were dead."

"Well I'm glad I'm not. Also, I'm not alone. Mantis is here as well" He hopped in my hand to prove it.

Serena: "Glad you're okay as well"

Mikey: "Well, part of the group is together again, from the looks of things." We turned and saw Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Laptrap headed our way.

Me: "Where are you're brothers?"

Donnie: "Couldn't find them anywhere"

Mantis: "Not to mention the rest of the furious five, and Po. It's like they vanished after that tsunami shipwrecked us."

Laptrap: "Oh dear"

Leo: "Not to mention, Sensei and Homato"

Laptrap: "Yikes"

Serena: "Or the crew"

Laptrap: "Yaaah" At the same time, the ground started shaking underneath us. It was light, but strong enough to feel it.

Mantis: "What was that?"

Mikey: "Man, am i hungry"

Donnie: "That wasn't you Mikey. But a little seismic research can give us an answer." Then, he plugged a device into the ground.

"Yep, just as I thought. That is an active volcano."

Latrap: "Volcano!?"

"It's gonna erupt really soon."

Laptrap: "You mean it's gonna blow, let's get out of here!"

But when he tried to escape, for some odd reason the water formed a mini-wave and swatted him away like a fly.

"Hmm, it seems like that method of escape won't work"

Leo: "Dannie" Apparently his red videophone was still intact "Where's Raph?"

Dannie: "He's here with me. Along with Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, and Viper"

Mantis: "That's a relief, although where exactly is 'here'?"

Po: "With the Dragon Warrior, that's where. Saved their lives from certain death" But Tigress elbowed him real hard. "OW"

Tigress: "Some livesaver. From all appearances, we're sequestered in some sort of subterranean chamber with no means of egress."

Mikey: "Uh..."

Crane: "She means we're stuck underground somewhere."

"Ugh, that's what I said!"

Me: "Any clue as to where you are?" Then they showed us a golden wall. It was made of the artifacts we found earlier.

Serena: "Wow"

Laptrap: "Look at all those-"

Leo: "Artifacts"

Po: "Thousands of them too"

Me: "But what does it all mean?"

Raph: "Look, one fell off the wall"

Crane: "I might be able to analyze it. If I do, I'll let you know what I find"

Leo: "As for us, we'll find you guys"

Dannie: "And Sensei and Captain Homato"

Mantis: "As well as the ship's crew"

Monkey: "Uh, before the volcano blows"

Crane: "We'll be listening and watching from this end of the red videophone. Call us if you need help"

Mikey: "Got it"

Serena: "It's a good thing I brought my backpack. We can use it to store any clues or artifacts we find"

Laptrap: "Oh boy, here they go again. Well, if you need a break let me know"

Mantis: "So Leo, any ideas on where to start?"

"To be honest, I don't know"

Me: "Well the path splits into 2 directions; one leads to the island and the other leads underwater"

Mikey: "We better not split up, because that's how the aliens can get us!"

Donnie: "Aliens, Mikey? Really?"

"Duh, Bermuda Triangle=Aliens" SMACK

Leo: "There are no aliens Mikey. We'll get to the bottom to of this mystery, that I can gurantee you. Let's head to the center of the island first. We'll see if we can find anyone else on this island."

So the center of the island it is. Mantis hopped on my shoulder and we were off. I wonder what crazy things will happen on this island while we're here

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. Exploring the surface

**Learning a secret**

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

This is strange, a tsunami shipwrecks us on an island and the others trapped in an underground chamber. Mikey believes that aliens are behind all this, but we all know that is highly illogical. There has to be a rational explanation for what's going on. For right now, i just need to focus on the mission. Leo said that we were taking the path on the right to the island. We're traveling together so that nobody winds up into trouble. But we came across an unusual river that was yellow and it was boiling.

Mikey: "What kinds of a river is this?"

Me: "Looks like boiling sulfur"

"Sulfir?"

Danny: "No, sulfur as in a chemical for science"

"Oh"

Laptrap: "Oh well, there's no crossing here"

Serena: "What are you talking about Laptrap? We can just hop over these rocks" Then she proceeded to hop over the stones and across the river.

Laptrap: "Oh boy"

Mantis: "Guys look! The water is receding away"

Danny: "But where is it going?" Then we heard the videophone coming on from the others

Viper: "HELP!"

Dannie: "Uh guys, we don't know what you're doing up there, but whatever it is, it's flooding our chamber with boiling water!"

Donnie: "Serena, get back here quick!"

Serena: "Coming, WHOA! Where did the water go?"

Leo: "Look, the water is coming back now"

Viper: "Looks like you guys will have to find another way to cross"

Seems that way, but how?

Danny: "Hey look, longer rocks over there"

Me: "Perfect, we can use those to build a bridge across to the other side"

Mikey: "What do these markings mean? They have shapes on them, but do they mean anything?"

Mantis: "Only one way to find about that" So we started connecting the stones. At first we tried matching shapes on the stones, but for some odd reason they connected even if they weren't in the same category of shapes.

Leo: "That's weird, they still connect"

Serena: "I'm seeing a pattern here. It's not just by shapes, but rather by number of sides that match"

But as we were connecting the stones, the volcano started to rumble again. But this time, it was stronger than before.

Leo: "Whoa, volcano is gonna blow"

Serena: "Where's the coast guard when you need 'em?"

Laptrap: "I don't like volcanos" Then the red videophone came on

Po: "Whoa dudes, did you guys feel that?!"

Tigress: "I think this volcano is more active than we first thought"

Then, we connected the last stone and the bridge expanded big enough for all of us to cross.

Serena: "We did it"

Mantis: "Now we can cross"

Once we crossed, Leo pulled out a pair of binoculars to take a look up ahead. Meanwhile, Laptrap was going at it again, i really should install a sense of adventure into him at some point.

"This island is creepy! Or as they say in Paris, _crepe_"

Danny: "Laptrap, you're afraid of a mechanical sheep you dream about"

Leo: "Guys, quit fooling around. We should get going and find the others"

Serena: "Let's get a move on then"

Laptrap: "Serena, watch where you're going"

Everyone: "WHOAAA!"

She tripped and knocked all of us off our feet. The next thing i know, we're rolling like marbles down the hill. When we get back on our feet, Laptrap freaks at what he sees.

Laptrap: "A MONSTER"

Mikey: "A chicken dude"

Laptrap: "A CHICKEN"

"Unhand me chickens, you farlets. And that goes for your flyint T-cop as well. AAH"

A hole appeared underneath him, so Leo, Danny, and Mikey pulled him out just before he was out of reach

"Well now, whom do i have to thank for me darin' rescue from this dreaded living island?"

Me: "'Living island'? Islands aren't just alive, it's a scientific impossibilty."

"Then explain holes that move and rocks that breathe" I looked at the others and they looked back at me wondering if i had an answer for something like that

Me: "Well-"

"Now uh, who did you say you were?"

Leo: "We're the cluefinders, we're-"

"Clue says you, volcano says i"

Laptrap: "Volcano says you, ERUPTION SAYS I!"

"Aye, but surely the volcano is not our true enemy here. The secret to this island lies below. Nearly all of me fellow castaways have been sucked in, lost to the ravenous hunger of this living island"

Mantis: "Guys, take a look at his weapon. Doesn't the gild piece look familiar?"

Mikey: "Yeah, it looks like one of those-"

"CRYPTILES, aye the key to the mystery"

Serena: "Cryptiles, that's what they're called"

"Aye, bring as many as you can to the Faces within the Face"

Mantis: "Faces within the Face?"

"Aye, use the cryptiles wisely and the chamber will open" (cackles)

Me: "Maybe this 'chamber' is where the others are"

Danny: "Either way, it's cryptiles we need"

Leo: "Let's move and head left"

Now we know what to do, the question is where do we get these cryptiles?

**Third Person P.O.V**.

The gang knew they had to locate cryptiles to open up the chamber at the Faces within the Face in order to rescue their friends. They took the path to the left and Leo used the binoculars to look ahead.

Leo: "Whoa, that looks like a village from the Civil War era"

Danny: "Let me see. It is, but it's in ruins and drenched in rain"

Laptrap: "Oh great, rust"

Leo: "Let's move"

When they got there, they saw a woman with an umbrella and her dress was torn a little from the bottom.

"Hmph, you listen here Mr. Island. It's a good thing i like rain..., and fish"

Mantis: "Who's she talking to?"

Serena: "Shh, the island i think"

"But tomorrow is another day, so if you could be a good little island and rain somewhere else for a change."

Mantis: "Guys, something's fishy here. I mean, rain in only one spot?"

Mikey: "Also, it raining fish? How can that happen?"

Then the videophone came on

Tigress: "Actually, powerful Sea storms sometimes suck sea water and fish into their funnels."

Viper: "Then, rain fish and all hundreds of miles away"

"Well mister island, your rain doesn't bother me one little ol' bit. But it's ruining the stories my ancestors wrote on these cryptiles"

Danny: "Cryptiles? Ma'am, we could use Cryptiles"

"Well i'd give you some, but i must read these stories before the rain ruins them"

Serena: "We can help you with that"

"I adore the kindness of strangers, come and i'll show you" So they went inside and saw silver cryptiles on the table instead of gold

"Well you see, i've got all these mixed-up cryptiles with parts of stories written on them. Some of these stories tell the history of my great great-grandparents who were shipwrecked here right after the American Civil War. And some tell the stories of the other poor castaways who've been caught in the snare of this living island. If i could only put the cryptiles together in the right order, perhaps i'd be able to find a clue to help solve the mystery of this island. I know that i have the right cryptiles here for 2 stories, one under each title. But i don't know which cryptiles belong to which story, and i don't know what order the cryptiles are supposed to be in."

Leo: "Don't worry, we'll figure it out for you"

"Why thank you. When you think you've got both stories straightened out, hand me my hankerchief and i'll wrap up the sack of cryptiles for you."

Leo: "Okay, here's the plan; me, donnie, and mikey will work on the red stories and you guys work on the blue stories"

Everyone: "Right" So they did just that and with Donnie there, they were able to get it right. "Why you did it" Then, the nice lady wrapped up the cryptiles and Serena put the sack in her bag.

Danny: "A good start, but we need more"

"Here are more stories, can you help me put them in the right order?" Then she laid out more silver cryptes. They helped her again and got another sack of silver cryptiles. Then they left the table and continued their mission. The next thing they saw was a waterfall with head monuments at the top.

Mantis: "Whoa, look over there. Those must the faces within the face, guys"

Donnie: "Exactly, but we only have silver cryptiles for now"

Leo: "Which is why we're headed in this direction to get gold ones like the one on the man's weapon" But on their way there...

"AAAAAHHH" Then they saw a flower, hat, and hole.

Laptrap: "What was that?"

Danny: "Guys, look at this"

Serena: "It looks like someone fell in"

Laptrap: "A hat, guess they were in a hurry"

Mikey: "I'll get it as asouvenir" But when he reached for it, it went away

Mantis: "Guys, did you see that?" Then, the flower disappeared as well

Leo: "This just gets weirder and weirder by the minute" So they kept moving

Leo: "Whoa, that looks like an American village from the Revolutionary War era"

Mantis: "But where is everybody?"

Laptrap: "And where are all the turtles?"

"Let's move" When they arrived, Serena noticed that there were gold cryptiles in the patch of trees

Danny: "Whoa"

Serena: "Look guys, cryptiles. We'll find our missing friends yet" She then went to get it

Donnie: "Serena wait, it could be-"

"OW"

"Dangerous"

Two trees grabbed her so she couldn't escape from being their dinner (grunting): "Let go you overgrown asparagus" But Leo thought quickly and threw 2 shuriken at the trees and they went away.

Serena: (sighs) "Thanks" Leo simply winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hehehe, I knew you wouldn't get my cryptiles" said a lion in pillars

Serena: "Who are you?"

"I'm the Great Cryptile Thief, I stole everybody's cryptiles and buried them in this patch of dangerous trees"

Mikey: "Why are you locked up, dude?"

"I got caught. Look, all my neighbors seemed to have disappeared around here and I'm ready to fess up okay? I'll show you how to get the cryptiles from this patch of trees if you promise to help my fellow villagers. You set them free, they set me free. Deal?"

Danny: "How will we know who they are?"

"Well, our ancestors got shipwrecked here around the time of the Revolutionary War. You can't miss 'em; bifocals, kites, powdered wigs"

Leo: "Okay deal. Now how do we get to the cryptiles without doing a tango with the ugly trees?"

"I'll show you, hey soupbowl how about pulling that map down"

Laptrap: "Great, I'm taking orders from a criminal!"

"A _reformed_ criminal" Then he pulled down a map revealing the U.S. country. "See, I use this ol sea map in place of a map of the field, pretty clever huh? Well, a little too clever. I can't seem to remember how this map works"

Mantis: "He's bluffing, right?"

"Wait, it's beginning to come back. Okay, that red shows where we are and that X marks the spot where a cryptile is buried."

Donnie: "Then, I'm betting we have to place the directions to guide one of us through the field to the cryptile"

So they placed the directions on a board above them, but the question was who would go through the field?

Mantis: "I'll get the cryptile, I'm small so I shouldn't have any trouble avoiding those trees" So he went and the map showed him taking the path the directions said to.

Danny: "Mantis, be careful"

"Don't worry, I got it. WHOA!" He pulled it out so hard, it was flying. Then, Mikey caught and put it down.

Cryptiles thief: "Hey, you did it" Then they repeated the process a few more times till they had 5 sets of gold cryptiles. Then, they went back to the Faces within the Face.

Serena: "Now that we have cryptiles of both colors, let's get to the bottom of this mystery" They went to further investigate.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. The Surface Challenge

**The Challenge**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The Cluefinders were at the foot of the Faces within the Face. They had cryptiles of both silver and gold. The turtles grabbed a rope on the left side of the waterfall and the kung fu warriors took the one on the right. When they got to the top, the head in the middle came to life.

"WE ARE THE BRETHREN OF THE FACES WITHIN THE FACE. THE BONES OF THOSE WHO'VE COME BEFORE YOU NOW LIE BURIED AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA. WHAT ARROGANCE MAKES YOU BELIEVE THAT YOUR FATE WILL BE ANY DIFFERENT?"

Mikey: "Ahh, it's alive!"

Serena: "We're not afraid to try, we're the Cluefinders and we're here to save our friends"

"Well... look, i'm not really supposed to do this, but it's been so long since the boys and i have had guests over. (ahem) ALRIGHT, BUT BEFORE YOU PROCEED, YOU MUST PRESENT A SACK OF SILVER CRYPTILES."

Danny: "We've got a couple of silver cryptiles, right sis?"

"Yup, we do."

Leo: "Good, let's take out a sack"

Mantis: "I'll place them in that placeholder over there"

Donnie: "Mantis, be careful"

"I will"

When Mantis put the cryptiles in the middle, the head began to explain the challenge. "YOU ARE NOW READY TO BEGIN. TAKE NOTE OF THE 8 SLOTS ON THE WALL BELOW. Pretty nice, huh? We had a whole decorating team up here. YOU MUST FILL IN ALL 8 SLOTS WITH A CRYPTILE THAT MATCHES THE NUMBER ABOVE IT. ONCE ALL 8 HAVE BEEN FILLED IN, YOUR FIRST TASK WILL BE COMPLETE"

Danny: "But our cryptiles only have these strange symbols on them. How can we match them to the numbers?"

"MY POWERS ARE GREAT! Plus i read this language. PLACE ANY CRYPTILE INTO MY MOUTH AND I WILL TRANSLATE IT INTO YOUR LANGUAGE"

So they put a crytpile into his mouth and he closed his mouth. When he opened it, he had a number on the cryptile and an inscription was on his head. "I WILL NOW EXPLAIN THE TRUE HEART OF THE CHALLENGE. ONCE YOU HAVE TRANSLATED YOUR CRYPTILES, YOU WILL STILL NEED TO TRANSFORM THEIR NUMBERS. TO TRANSFORM A CRYPTILE, USE MY BRETHEREN. THE STATUES TO MY LEFT AND RIGHT. EACH OF MY BROTHERS WILL TRANSFORM ADD A DIFFERENT AMOUNT THE CRYPTILE ACCORDING TO THE MATHEMATICAL RULE INSCRIBED UPON HIS HEAD. TO PERFORM A TRANSFORMATION, PLACE A CRYPTILE INTO ONE OF MY BROTHERS MOUTHS. YOU MAY TRANSFORM A CRYPTILE UP TO 4 TIMES BEFORE IT DISINTEGRATES." Then he stopped talking

Mantis: "Math wasn't my best subject in school"

Serena: "It is for me"

Leo: "Guys, focus"

So they performed transformations for each cryptile and place the first set into their matching slots. Then, they pulled out their second pack of cryptiles and repeated the process again and again until all 8 slots were filled. The cryptiles then disappeared into the slots one by one and behind the waterfall was a wall.

Mikey: "Whoa, there's a wall back here?"

Danny: "Who knew?"

Then, Donnie's red videophone came with their friends and some news.

Po: "Hey guys, we've all been doing some experiments and we've got something for you."

Crane: " What do you mean 'we'? MY analysis indicates the following; it's tough as steel, but as light as plastic."

"And it also bounces, watch" Then Po dropped the cryptile and it bounced right back up into his hands. After that, they turned off the red videophone.

"You have been fortunate so far, but your task is not yet complete. You will now need gold cryptiles to proceed."

So they took out gold cryptiles and repeated the process again and again until the wall revealed another wall. But this one was made of spikes.

Leo: "Is there something inside there?" Then the red videophone came on

Po: "Hey guys, we're back with more helpful news from the Dragon Warrior, super detective"

Crane: "Yeah right. Okay, my research shows that the writing on them isn't from anything known language, ancient or modern."

"Big deal, here's something new. (licks) They taste great for something made of plastic"

Danny: "Oh Po"

"YOU ARE CLOSE TO COMPLETING YOUR TASK, BUT YOUR MONES MAY YET END UP IN THE SEA. BEWARE YOU WILL NOW NEED GOLD AND SILVER CRYPTILES TO COMPLETE THIS FINAL PART OF THE CHALLENGE."

Serena: "Uh oh"

Mantis: "What do you mean 'Uh oh' Serena?"

"We have gold cryptiles, but no silver ones"

Leo: "Okay, we'll go and get more silver cryptiles while you guys stay here and work on the gold cryptiles"

Everyone: "Right"

So the turtles went to get more silver cryptiles while the others worked ahead. When the turtles got 3 sets of silver cryptiles, they came back to the wall and found out their friends finished the gold cryptiles."

Mikey: "That was quick"

Mantis: "We work fast"

So once the last of the cryptiles were in place, all the cryptiles disappeared into the slots and half of the the wall opened.

Donnie: "That's weird, only half of the wall opened up."

Then, the videophone came on.

Monkey: "Hey guys, you got past the wall. Great job"

Viper: "Shh, i hear something"

(growling and snarling)

Monkey: "Uh guys, i don't think we're alone down here."

"You better hurry and get down to our chamber ASAP."

Leo: "We're coming as fast we can"

Donnie: "We solved this part of the mystery, now we have to head underwater to find more clues."

So the Cluefinders decended from the Faces within the Face and went all the way back to the path split. Then, they took the path to the sea knowing that they are close to rescuing the missing people and their friends. But one question still plagues their mind: Why are mysterious things happening on the island?

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. Diving into an Underwater trap

**Underwater revealment and a trap**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

Okay, so we've manged to figure out what has been happening on the surface of the island. Now we're headed for underwater to solve the rest of the mystery. We came across another bridge gap, but this time with coral and water. In the water, we saw sharks there. We noticed our ship on the other side of the gap.

Serena: "Hey look, on the other side of this river. There is our ship, what's left of it anyway."

Mantis: "Wow, that's deep"

Mikey: "Do you think we can make it?"

Me: "No way, too dangerous. But i've got a plan."

Donnie: "I think i know what your thinking Leo"

"Yep, we can use these longer pieces of coral"

"To build a bridge the water across to the other side"

Danny: "Do you think these numbers mean anything?"

Serena: "Let's find out"

So we connected the pieces of coral one-by-one and before we knew it, a bridge formed right before us.

Mikey: "Aw yeah"

Me: "Now we can cross"

So we crossed over and made our way to the ship. Inside though, it was horrible with what we saw. "Boy, our ship is a wreck"

Mantis: "Look, the scuba gear"

Danny: "We can sneak into the water with this. Mantis, you can ride in my helmet."

"Thanks" So we put on our scuba gear and dove into the water to look for more clues. Once we went into the water, we saw what looked like giant worms in the shape of anemone.

Mantis: "Hey look at that. Isn't that one of those-"

But just as Danny reached for it, the thing tried to eat him. Apparently, it was alive.

"Cryptiles, and i was digesting that one thank you"

Donnie: "Cryptiles, right"

"Yes yes, i do love cryptiles. But i'm afraid they don't love me, though they do actually"

Then we heard voices and saw other living worms as well. They all sounded like they were agreeing with the guy.

Laptrap: "Yah" Just then, the volcano started rumbling again and one of the worms was shaken loose and fell. His last words were "SEAL OFF THE INSIDE"

"GENTLEWORMS, GENTLEWORMS"

"Are you one minute to worm?" What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"Ah yes as my esteemed colleague soughted out, we live in troubled times."

(sounds of agreement)

Blah blah blah is what it sounds like to Mikey by now

"-with each new tremor, we lose another colleague in our quest for inside"

Laptrap: "Stop the presses, what exactly is inside?" Yeah, what do they mean by inside?

(worms repeating 'inside')

"Inside is said heaven of this fish, this vicious living island on which we (ahem) are more or less, are permanently perched."

Serena: "'Fish, living island'? There's no such thing, this island has a secret and we're gonna uncover it."

(Suggestions of the detectives)

"Yes, you will be our inesaries to Inside"

Donnie: "Maybe Inside is where our brothers and friends our"

"The answers lie inside. Collect cryptiles and head to the Fish within the Fish"

Serena: "The what? Listen-"

Me: "Uh come on Serena, you heard the man, er the worm. It's cryptiles we need, let's get a move on"

Danny: "How about we split into teams? We'll get more cryptiles faster that way"

"Right. Danny, Mantis, and Serena will head that way while we head this way to the submarine."

Mantis: "You see a submarine?"

"The Lab-5 submarine is over there. If it's in bad shape, Donnie can fix it with ease. Let's move"

So we went to the submarine while the others went the other way. As soon as we got to the submarine, the red videophone came on

Po: "Guys, you found the mini-sub. If it's still working, maybe you can take it out and get some help."

Laptrap: "Yes, okay here we go back to halle-lulu. Aloha hoy, aloha he"

Tigress: "Hold up Laptrap, the Lab-5 is only designed for a range of 3 nautical miles. It's good for deep sea diving, but it won't take you very far"

Donnie: "But it can take us down to the bottom of the sea floor to scoop up some of those cryptiles"

Mikey: "Then what're we waiting for? Let's get scooping and check out that sub"

Laptrap: "There goes my luau"

When we got in, Lab-5 came on. Boy, were we relieved it was still working

"Oh thank goodness, the Cluefinders. At least someone's still in one piece"

Me: "Listen Lab-5, our friends our trapped and we've got to help them."

Donnie: "Right, but we need cryptiles to do it. If you can take us back down to the ocean floor, we'll scoop some more up."

"Oy, that tsunami was no picnic you know. I'm in bad shape, i don't know if i can make it"

Mikey: "But you're our only hope, Lab-5"

"Well if you can patch my electrical circuits, i'll make sure that you safely reach the ocean floor"

Donnie: "Electrical circuits are one of my specialties"

"To locate more cryptiles on the ocean floor, you'll have to reconnect the electrical power to my sonar circuit. Place a battery near the sonar circuit, and then use pieces of copper wire to connect the battery to the positive and negative terminals on the circuit. Make sure to choose a battery with the correct voltage"

Mikey: "What does she mean by 'voltage'?"

Me: "Power Mikey. The battery has to have the same number of power as the circuit."

Donnie: "And i think that should do it. How does that feel Lab-5?"

"And we're off, oy are my joints stiff"

We feel the sub move, and after that the sub made a dive for the sea floor and scooped up a cryptile before rising up and docking. We grabbed the cryptile, but we realized we'll have to carry it since we're carrying a bag of any kind.

"Docking complete. Unfortunately, i (ahem) seem to need some more repairs before we can descend again. Oy, i want my old hull back"

So we made more and more repairs till we got 13 sets of turqoise cryptiles and left Lab-5. Too bad she got damaged really badly. We kept going and noticed something really bizarre about the island.

Mikey: "Whoa"

At the same time...

Danny: "What in the hell?"

Serena: "Wow"

Laptrap: "Look at that. The island has no bo-, i mean i-i-it has no-, it's not a-"

Donnie: "You mean it's floating"

"Right"

Me: "Fish within the fish, Fish within the fish. Could this be the place that worm was talking about earlier?"

Mantis: "There's only one way to find out about that"

When we got closer,we saw the same layout as the Faces within the Face. Only it was with fish instead.

"WELCOME TO THE JAWS OF THE FISH WITHIN THE FISH. FOR AGES PAST, OUR SCHOOL HAS GUARDED THE ENTRANCE TO INSIDE, AND CHALLENGED ALL TRESPASSERS TO THIS DEEP CORRIDOR. BY WHAT ARROGANCE DO YOU THINK YOU WILL DROWN IN OUR MIGHTY JOWLS?"

Serena: "Listen, we're the Cluefinders AND when someone takes our friends, we find them. Period."

"ARROGANCE INDEED. BUT TO PASS THROUGH AND ENTER INSIDE, YOU MUST FIRST PASS THROUGH OUR CHALLENGE. ONLY WITH A WEALTH OF TURQUOISE CRYPTILES MAY YOU PROCEED"

Danny: "Do you guys have any turquoise cryptiles, we only have jade ones"

Mikey: "Yep, and lots of them"

So to make a long story short; after we put out the cryptiles, it was the same routine as with the Faces within the Face. Only instead of math, it was with english skills. After we took care of the first part of the challenge, there was a wall just like before.

Then we got word from the others.

Monkey: "Hey guys, these things are really tough" Then it started to bend

Tigress: "Or not"

After that moment, we handled the jade cryptile challenged and then it showed the remaining half of the wall from the surface. We handled that final part and went inside. After that, we got out of our scuba gear found ourselves in a tunnel and we were sliding down

Everyone: "Whoaaa"

Laptrap: "Aaah, wait a minute. Why am i yelling? I can fly"

We landed at the end of the tunnel, and when we got up we saw the others. Finally reunited.

Danny: "Hey, we finally found you guys"

Po: "Great, but now we're all stuck"

(snarling)

Laptrap: "AAAAH, hurry! Run for your lives, head for the hills, just run!"

This is when Laptrap should panic, because seconds after we saw a monster hand about to swing at us. Nobody has any weapons, so we run in opposite ways. I don't know what happened to the others after we split up, but we end up in another tunnel and fall.

Serena: "AAAAAAAHHH"

Donnie: "AAAAAAHHHH"

Mantis: "Wow, what is this place?"

Me: "Seems like some sort of speciman lab"

Serena: "Hurry, this way!" (gasp)

Mikey: "Se-se-Sensei!" Mikey was right. He and Captain Hamato were petrified solid. We started to back up and the next thing we know we got trapped in a container. Serena and Danny tried to break out, but couldn't do it.

Dannie: "Guys, are you all right?"

Mantis: "Get us out of here!"

Donnie: "We're trapped in a container of some kind"

Me: "Guys, we found Splinter and Captain Hamato. They're-"

Danny: "A little tied up at the moment. You need to get here fast!"

Tigress: "We're on our way!" (roaring)

Mikey: "What was that?"

Me: "I don't know Mikey, but... i think we're about to find out really soon"

Maybe Mikey was right. Maybe there really are aliens, and if so, let's hope our brothers and friends get here before they get caught and end up in trouble.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	5. An all-or-nothing Rescue

**A Rescue like never before**

**Crane's P.O.V.**

Okay, this is insane. We're on an alien ship and our friends are trapped in a chamber, and the aliens or whatever they are, they're hunting us down for who knows what.

Po: "Hey guys, I think I figured it out. We're on a spaceship"

Laptrap: "You think?"

Tigress: "Both of you, stop arguing! We have to get across there before those aliens or whatever they are catch up with us"

Then, I heard a machine come on saying something about access being denied.

Dannie: "Yeah, except where are we? We don't even know where we are"

The machine then said something about a countdown sequence.

Raph: "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Access to biosphere containment tank 1 is denied. To initiate the bridge sequence, spell words to create a safe path across"

Then, the floor opened up to our right and all these tiles with symbols came out.

Po: "Not that crazy language again. Don't you have anything in English? I'm better at english"

Then they changed to letters of the alphabet. Does this thing take us for little children?

"Pick up the letter tiles and place them into the empty slots on the bridge. I will tell you each word you must spell to complete the bridge."

After that, our first word was actual as in real or not. After that, we then recieved the word launch, and then the last word was navigation. Once we spelled the last word, the door opened up and we could cross to the other side.

"Access to the biospheric chamber is granted, you may cross"

That's just what we did and then we came into this massive chamber with lots of animals in it. Based on the blue background, they were the aquatic kind.

Me: "This is astounding, there appear to be hundreds of different earth species stored here. Like specimens in a laboratory"

Dannie: "They're frozen, or like petrified"

Tigress: "What do these aliens want with all these specimens?"

Then, a door opened up. "Access to biospheric chamber will denied for the duration of this experiment. Biospheric chamber status: intact and full or earthling brains. Step forward and identify"

Po: "This thing thinks we're aliens, let's get some information"

Viper: "Remind me again why we keep earthling brains in our biospheric chambers"

"Sustiden, human brains are served in the finest restaurants, please identify"

Po: "Brains!? They eat human brains!? You better watch out Crane, they'll want your big brain for sure"

Crane: "Very funny, Po"

Tigress: (ahem) "We're all specimen keepers, uh specimen experts trying to release the uh specimen"

Raph (whispers): "Nice going, babe"

"Specimens are released by indicating the correct Predator-Prey simulation formula that will allow said species to flourish on our planet. Begin and identify"

Then we heard banging on the door which meant the aliens were right behind us, so we wasted no time going into the room and inside showed 2 lists, a grid, and a timeline. But all of it was written in alien, so we didn't know how to use it. But, the machine started talking again. "Select 2 earth species, a predator and a prey. If the simulation indicates that they can survive together for 4 sorlax, approximately 200 earth years, then all specimens in this chamber will be released"

Monkey: "How are we gonna know which species to select? Everything's written in alien"

Viper: "Laptrap, interface with the computer. You might be to translate it into English"

"I'd love to, but uh, I'm having a bad shell day"

Tigress: "Laptrap!"

"All right, all right. Kids, they've got no respect for their turtles"

Rqph: "I'll show you no respect"

Laptrap whines, but then quickly interfaces with the computer and translates everything into English.

Dannie: "Whoa, thanks laptrap. Looks like we need to select one predator from the list on the left, and one prey from the list on the right"

So we choose the Octopus for predator and Cod for prey. The machine tells us that the starting numbers can be adjusted. We adjust them for Octopus to Cod: 70 to 100. We then run the simulation and it becomes a success

"Survival"

Po: "Yes, we did it"

(Banging and Roaring)

Viper: "I hear something"

Dannie: "Let's hit 'Accept' and bail" Which is just what we did and we heard a noise. We left the room and saw all the containers opening up. All the petrified animals were now free and leaving.

Laptrap: "Yes, we did it"

Monkey: "Cool, fewer brains for the lunch crowd"

But then we heard growling and saw the aliens stomping around in the goo used to freeze the specimen.

Tigress (whispering): "Come on, let's get out of here"

We escaped and the chamber closed behind us. We then saw a repeat of the 1st bridge area.

"Access to biosphere containment tank 2 is denied"

Raph: "Am I having deja vu? This seems familiar" So true. But, we just did the same thing to get to the next containment tank and this one was full of land specimen.

Me: "There appear to be hundreds of other earth species frozen"

Po: "Yeah, and if we don't unfreeze them there will be a big brain barbeque"

Laptrap: "And you brainy kids will be at the top of the menu"

Then the simulation room opened up

"Identify yourselves"

Po: "Here we go again"

This time we did Pit Viper to Vole, #'s: 90 to 150. We released the specimens and escaped from the aliens again. How do they catch up so easily? When we reached the 3rd chamber, we saw something different about this one.

Viper: "Guys, do you see what I see?"

Raph: "Yeah, these containers contain people instead of wild animals"

Fannie: "Maybe our brothers and Sensei are here. Our friends too"

"Please identify yourselves"

Po: "Here we go again"

This time we choose a bear to various, #'s: 90 to 110. Once we we're done, we set everyone free. Finally.

Me: "All right"

Splinter: "Kids!"

Dannie: "Guys down here"

"Dannie, Raph"

Everyone was so relieved to see each other, but the moment was short lived because we heard the door open and guess who came to greet us gleefully.

(Roaring)

Laptrap: "The aliens are everywhere, let's get out of here!"

So we all ran into the next room and shut the door. This one appeared to be some sort of control room.

Serena: "Wow"

Mantis: "Look at all the buttons"

Tigress: "We don't know what they'll do"

Mikey: "Dudes, what do we have to lose?"

For once, Mikey was right. We don't really have much of a choice. So Leo pressed the first button on the panel.

"Launch sequence engaged"

Donnie: "Okay, I've heard enough. Next button"

That was my turn to hit the second button. All it did was get rid of a rain cloud.

Po: "I'm next" Po's button was the exit. Just what we needed to escape.

Dannie pressed the last button and we heard some rumbling underneath the ship.

"There you are, me chickens. Climb on board"

Mikey: "What's that sound?"

Dannie: "I think my button was the tsunami button"

Laptrap: "Gangway!"

We hopped on the boat and then a tsunami wave pushed the boat far away from the ship. We then saw the volcano erupt and the whole island sank right before our eyes.

Serena: "Wow"

Danny: "Where did it go?"

Me: "Wait, I hear something" We listened closely and heard an engine. Then, the alien ship came out of the water and vanished in a second.

Serena: "No one is going to believe this"

Donnie: "Yes they will, we have plenty of proof"

Sensei: "What makes you think that Donatello?"

Captain Homato: "Your proof disappeared right before your eyes"

"But we still have the 2 cryptiles from the beginning. Serena has them in her backpack all this time.

But she turned and showed everyone that her bookbag has holes in it.

Monkey: "Oops"

"I thought it was... feeling kind of light"

"Oh no!"

Leo: "Where are they?"

Sensei: "Out there Leonardo, somewhere"

Well let's hope the aliens never come back and the cryptiles remain undiscovered for humanity's sake. We never want to go through this situation again.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.**


End file.
